User blog:IsaChan98/ok so I think I had the best dream in the history of my dreams last night
Okay so, the title pretty much explains it all I don't remember much about this dream, but the parts I DO remember were freaking gold. This may not be accurate, but I'll try to explain what I remember since it's Scarf Heroes related. So... the most epic part. I don't know what happened, I think someone dropped something into a fountain (colored objects that I can't name) and then I have no idea why, but the Scarf Heroes appeared. Their entrance was epic. I was watching it all happen. Isa, Amber, and Daf were some visible ones up in the front, floating and appearing or something (They looked EXACTLY like our designs) There were some I didn't see, but I saw the colors of them in the back. I think I DID spot Joey and Sheepy behind the rest (they should have been leading the group) Oh, also Caulynn was up in the front too. Which is weird, because he recently resigned as a Scarf Hero... (This is proof that I think about him too much I guess. >v>) But he had his scarf and everything. He was kind of kind of walking in a strange way and moving weirdly like he was sleepy. (The funny thing is that the one I can remember most details about in the appearence is Lynn...) Oh, and the color of the scarves kind of glowed around the heroes in an aura-like way. (Example:Joey had a green aura around him, scarf color. Same for Sheepy and Amber) I think Daf had lost his beanie at one point. Alyssa was nowhere to be seen, which was weird. Anyway, the whole appearance was epic in my head, they kind of floated. And they were holding their weapons. (Example: Daf and his FSST) It's hard to explain... ahaha, which is why what I all just wrote was kind of a mess. And yee, back to Lynn. At the beginning of the dream, he was kind of following me around everywhere. (Woah Lynn is a stalker confirmed) I can't remember if he talked to me during that point, but it was kind of creepy how he followed me around everywhere. The Isa I was, I was just excited that he was doing that, but now that I think about it, it's kind of creepy. I think he showed up eventually and held my hand or something. I was happy. Then I think we bought drinks for each other and stuff happened (idk) And then in the middle of the dream (yes more lynn) he talked to me, I think we were around my old house I used to live in and I was sitting somewhere. He was just talking to me. I can't remember what he said... but I do remember thinking he was kawaii.. I wanted to pet his hair. >v> But then he kind of disappeared. I think I saw him somewhere, but it was like he was acting nervous or something and was trying to avoid everyone. Like he was scared. I started to get worried a bit, but then someone called out for the Scarf Heroes to pair up and share rooms and stuff. So Him and I of course paired up and talked about it. I was denying out of shyness, (that's so me irl lmao) but of course he convinced me and we shared a room. >v> Hue... We cuddled and stuff. That's all I remember. But the only thing that was weird was Lynn's behavior. It was just weird. xD Oh dear. Well anyway, this is proof that I think too much about the Scarf Heroes. I start dreaming about them. Mk. Enjoy reading that over again if you didn't understand. xD I just thought the dream was cool because scarf heroes and stuff, and it really was, it put me in a good mood from waking up from that. cx Category:Blog posts